


Catalyst

by uchihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: Obito catches Kakashi masturbating with a dildo. He wants to say it's purely shock that makes him unable to look away, but his gravely aggravated cock says otherwise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 317





	Catalyst

The sun has set when Obito arrives in the village from a mission with an empty stomach. He’s been living on food pills for the past three days and he isn’t in the mood for Ichiraku ramen. He can’t cook to save his life either, which is why he’s now heading towards Kakashi’s apartment instead of the Uchiha compound. It’s almost time for dinner so Kakashi is probably cooking right now.

He doesn’t bother to knock since he probably spends more time at Kakashi’s place than his own in the past 10 years anyways. The door isn’t locked. He was expecting to be greeted by Kakashi making dinner in the kitchen, but the house is dark as he makes his way in, all the lights switched off with no sign of Kakashi except for the one sole beam of light through the darkness. It's coming from Kakashi‘s room. Obito ruffles his hair and shuts the door behind him, frowning and listening carefully for any sounds.

"Ha-ah..."

Obito freezes and he whips his head towards the door, lips parting in surprise. The noise comes once more, this time muffled, and Obito doesn't have to listen twice to tell that it's Kakashi. He wants to play dumb and act like Kakashi has hurt himself but that moan is evidently too drawn out and high-pitched to be anything near that of agony.

 _Fuck, Kakashi is masturbating_.

"Mmph..."

Obito swallows hard and his throat constricts nervously. He takes one step in the direction of the lewd noises, trying his best to suppress any promiscuous thoughts. As he approaches, Kakashi's shallow breathing becomes much more blatant. Obito stops short a distance behind the door and he eyes the gap, light streaming out from the thin slit.

He presses his lips together and tiptoes towards the door. He honestly has no idea what the fuck he's doing and his brain is screaming at him to just leave and pretend he didn’t hear anything. Why won’t his legs listen to him?

Obito clenches his fist and he turns his head back, wanting to bolt for the door, when Kakashi lets out another breathy moan. Obito nearly snaps his neck whipping his head back and he can't control the urge to peek into the room.

Stepping closer, he peers through the gap with his heart in his throat. He widens his eye and blood immediately rushes to his head, jaw falling at the sight of Kakashi half naked on the bed. The man is clad in a black sweat-shirt with no pants on, and his cock is exposed and hard. The most astonishing thing is the device between Kakashi's long legs. His flushed limbs are spread with his knees folded and his hand is clutching a purple dildo, the toy sunk halfway into his hole.

Kakashi uses a dildo to get off. Kakashi, his closest friend of ten years, uses a dildo to get himself off.

Obito gulps and he takes a step back, fluttering his lashes rapidly. He can't bring himself to move at all. Half is out of shock while the other half is because he can't tear his eyes off of Kakashi. The silver-haired man has his head tilted backwards, lips bitten swollen and cheeks oh so red. His mismatched eyes are dazed and misty, trained blankly on the ceiling, while his shirt is riding up his stomach, cock dripping slowly of pre-cum. And the worst part of it all—Kakashi's right hand is gripping the dildo and he's hesitantly nudging it into his puckered entrance while his left hand is shyly playing with his member, grasping it lightly and shakily pumping it at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Ngh...." Kakashi emits yet another moan, teeth gnawing down on his lower lip as he writhes against the bed. His eyes squint shut as his hole swallows up the dildo, just a slice of purple and the small control pad left visible against his pink skin.

Obito watches speechlessly as Kakashi tries to prod the dildo into himself faster. The younger abruptly spasms, toes curling and legs suddenly shifting against the blanket. He begins to heave once more, lower lip trembling as he halts all of his motions, right hand letting go of the dildo and clenching instead on the sheets.

It takes just a few seconds for Kakashi to move once more, but this time, he doesn't push the dildo any further into his cavern. Instead, he gradually pulls out the dildo, his ravenous hole reluctantly letting go of the purple toy. Kakashi tugs it out to the point the tip of the dildo rests just by the teem of his entrance, proudly revealed buttocks so pale and perky. Kakashi takes in a deep breath and his fingers curl tighter around the dildo.

He pushes the sex toy all the way in once more, head cocking backwards as he muffles back a moan. Obito can't take his eyes off how Kakashi's pretty hole practically eats up the entire dildo again, obediently taking the violet toy in. Kakashi's legs are convulsing feebly and his cock responds eagerly to the stimulation through his backside, suddenly straightening once more before sheepishly laying back against Kakashi's stomach.

From this angle, Obito has an impeccable front view of everything that's happening along the lower half of Kakashi's body. The moment Kakashi lifts his head, he'll immediately catch Obito standing by the door. Yet, Obito can't even find a single ounce of rationale to pull himself away from the door.

Again, Kakashi repeats his frustratingly slow process, gradually lugging out the dildo to the tip of his reddening entrance. This time, he lifts his hips slightly and uses more strength, determinedly thrusting the dildo back into himself. Immediately, the younger man arches off the bed with a louder, high-pitched groan. His lower half plops back onto the bed weakly and Kakashi pants thinly, head lolling back as his slightly sweaty hair sprawls out against the pillow.

Obito barely realizes the intensely bothered state he's in right now. He wants to say that it's purely shock that makes his single eye relentlessly fixated on Kakashi, despite knowing how wrong it is to watch during such a private affair, but his gravely aggravated cock says clearly it's not simply surprise that makes him unable to look away.

It's nothing new to Obito that he likes Kakashi more than a friend. After he had escaped from Madara’s cave and decided to return to the village with Kakashi ten years ago, the latter has been the closest thing he could consider a family. His clan—who had never liked him much in the first place—thought they had a right to be upset with him when he refused to take his eye back from Kakashi, and since then, they’ve gone from not acknowledging his existence to blatantly throwing disdainful glances in his direction whenever they see him.

Obito has no problem with that, though. Having Kakashi by his side is more than enough for him. The younger shinobi has been a great help to him ever since he returned to the village—both out of gratitude for saving his life and guilt for failing to keep his promise, Obito had figured. It had taken a lot of assurance from Obito to convince Kakashi to stop walking on eggshells around him—that what happened wasn’t his fault and Obito wouldn't hold it against him. He used to occasionally sleep over at Kakashi’s place after he’d found out that the latter often had nightmares about Rin’s death. The nightmares stopped after a year, but by then, Obito was already used to spending more time at Kakashi’s apartment than his own at the Uchiha compound.

His crush on Kakashi started only a few years ago, though—or maybe way before that. Obito isn’t sure as he’s not the most self-aware person. Kakashi is a lot nicer and more laid back now compared to his younger self, but he is still Kakashi. He still makes blunt remarks and doesn’t treat him as delicately as Rin did when they were kids, but Obito enjoys his company nonetheless. He knows that what he feels for Kakashi is deeper than whatever feelings he had for Rin all those years ago. After all, they’re a lot older now, and they have been through so much together.

Needless to say, Kakashi has become the most important person in his life. It's just not really his thing to act on his infatuation. He's not afraid nor is he cowardly hiding his feelings because he dramatically can't bear the soul-crushing pain of losing Kakashi as a friend. He's just fine with the way things are. They're each other’s closest friend. They do stupid shit together all the time and see each other nearly every single day minus when they get assigned separate missions.

It’s more than enough for Obito. Sure, when Kakashi gets a girlfriend, he would probably be kind of upset, but it's not as if Kakashi likes him that way, anyways. Or at least that’s what he’s always told himself until today.

All he’s ever wanted was to be by Kakashi’s side and watch over him. He’s never thought about the latter in a sexual way. Besides, he was sure Kakashi was into women, if his hobby of reading his erotica books was any indication. He would’ve never expected Kakashi to enjoy being on the receiving end. And to see him like this....

Obito’s thick length is practically pushing against the fabric of his pants, begging to be let out and stroked. He can already feel how wet the tip of his member is and the heat is choking him heinously. His head is absolutely light and the adrenaline is thumping so hard through his bloodstream that he can hear his heartbeat in his head.

Sinfully, he reaches down to his crotch and begins to palm his groin, getting off insatiably to Kakashi's delectable private show. Kakashi looks so goddamn submissive like this and Obito can't stop himself from getting so turned on. It would be a flat out lie if Obito said he’s never found Kakashi physically attractive. The man has got a pretty face, alright—pink lips, sharp jawline and a tiny beauty mark on his chin. Obito may be biased, but he genuinely thinks Kakashi is the most beautiful person in the world, as cliche as it sounds. It always makes him feel special to know that he’s the only one in the village who has the privilege of seeing the younger man’s face without his mask on a regular basis. But with that unfiltered mouth of his, Kakashi's blunt remarks often leave people feeling insignificant and giving Kakashi a haughty, superior air to him.

But now.... Obito bites back a hiss and he palms his cock through his pants harder. His eye roll back when he hears Kakashi let out another shaky whimper, looking so fucked senseless even though he's been masturbating at an irritatingly slow speed. He looks so compliant and timid, so damn delectably submissive unlike his normal argumentative self.

As Obito watches Kakashi pick up speed, thrusting faster (though still aggravatingly slow), he starts to incessantly crave the walls swallowing up the dildo so obediently. To see that purple toy slide all the way into Kakashi's deep cavern, to see how Kakashi engulfs the toy so well with that pretty pink skin tightly wrapping around the girth of the dildo.... Obito wonders more and more what it would be like to replace the toy with his very own agitated cock. Imagine how tight Kakashi is, and god, to see that oh so delicious view of Kakashi writhing against the bed, fingers shaking from how good Obito's thicker cock feels buried within him....

Obito's pre-cum is astoundingly leaking through his pants. His palm is stained with a trace of it and he's so turned on that the veins are pulsing visibly along his arms.

Kakashi's left hand has given up on his weeping cock, clasping instead on the bed sheets while he tries to cope with how pleasing the dildo feels striking his prostate over and over again. Every time the pleasure is too intense, Kakashi can't handle it and has to hurriedly stop all his ministrations, therefore pitifully delaying his orgasm.

Kakashi seems to get frustrated himself, desperately wanting to come and to finally finish the whole tedious affair. Obito nearly presses himself into the door frame, wanting to get a closer view of the younger man. Taking in a deep breath, Kakashi pulls out the dildo of his entrance. He determinedly grasps the toy and with one harsh thrust, he pushes it all the way in, letting out a sharp whimper and clenching hard on the bed sheets. Pulling it out once more, he rams it all the way back in, muffling back a shuddering moan with his free hand. Obito's cock twitches with an insatiable hunger and his gaze latches obsessively onto Kakashi's motions, this time so much more desperate for the elusive orgasm.

Stopping shortly to resume, Obito expects Kakashi to resume fucking himself harder with the dildo. However, Kakashi seems to cease any attempts to ram the dildo once again into his hole, instead uncertainly reaching for the control pad on his dildo. As his thumb presses down on the control pad, a hint of the purple dildo sliding out momentarily before slipping back easily into Kakashi's entrance, a quiet vibrating drone fills the room.

"A-ah!" Kakashi instantly cries out, his entire body, cock inclusive, convulsing aggressively at the head-numbing ecstasy. He barely lasts a minute relishing in the pleasure before he can't take it anymore. He hastily tries to turn off the vibration on the dildo, sensitive prostate abused by the delicious vibrations and sending the man into an utter moaning mess. When he finally manages to prod the off button, he tries to catch his breath, the flush on his face blooming further into clear crimson. He remains with his eyes shut, bruised lips trembling and his breaths hefty. His fingers are trembling so uncontrollably and his chest is rising and falling swiftly, Kakashi trying to compose himself from the sudden wave of pleasure. His cock oozes of more pre-cum, clearly right on the very edge of cumming.

When Kakashi tugs the dildo out of himself, chewing on his lower lip as he smothers back a soft moan, Obito accidentally nudges open the door. Kakashi immediately drops the dildo in fright upon noticing another presence in the room and he instinctively scrambles onto his bum, closing his legs quickly and frantically trying to grab at the duvet pooled at the end of the bed.

Obito freezes.

"O-Obito? Get out!" Kakashi rasps, registering the situation at hand after a delayed moment. He hastily tries to find his clothes but can't, and decidedly scrambles off the bed with the blanket wrapped around him to shove Obito out.

"G-Get out!" he stammers.

Obito winces at Kakashi's shrill voice. "W-Wait, Kakashi, I'm- I'm sorry. I just- I thought you would be having dinner-“

"I don't care! How much have you seen?"

Obito swallows. Kakashi pushes him harder and is about to shut the door, when Obito holds it open.

"What? Please, just leave me alone. You must be so happy to see me so humiliated, right?!" Kakashi glares at him, mismatched eyes welling up slightly with tears. "Yeah, I like fucking myself with a dildo. You have a problem with it?"

"Kakashi, no, I don't have a problem with it!" Obito blurts. "I'm really sorry. I... I really was going to walk off but I just..." His voice dwindles. "It... It turned me on."

Kakashi stares back with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said that it turned me on," Obito whispers. "Does- Does it make things better? I saw something I shouldn't have, so now I'm telling you something that you shouldn't know. If you're scared I'll tell anyone, you can tell them what I said."

Kakashi's eyes dart to Obito's prominent bulge. "You're- you're kidding, right, Obito?"

"I'm not," Obito breathes, gulping thickly. He forces himself to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"You're not weirded out?" Kakashi softly asks.

"I just told you that I got hard watching you," Obito points out with an awkward laugh. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Kakashi. I should have left. It got to me and I... I couldn't stop watching you."

Kakashi visibly swallows. He retreats to the bed and gingerly picks up his dildo.

"Do... Do you want to keep watching me?" he whispers.

Obito widens his eye. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to continue watching me," Kakashi breathes, red climbing over his face.

"Y-Yeah, if you'll let me," Obito hastily answers.

"O-Okay."

Kakashi nervously pulls the blanket off him, keeping his legs together in embarrassment and his shirt pulled down. Slowly, he parts his legs, not looking Obito in the eye.

Obito feels his length harden.

Kakashi brings up the dildo and switches it on. He presses it to his reddened entrance. As it slowly enters, Kakashi lets out a soft moan, lifting his hazy gaze to meet Obito. He thrusts the dildo in and Obito breathes harder, mind warped with thoughts about how it'd feel if it was his cock in Kakashi instead.

"Ngh... A-ah..." Kakashi whimpers, stopping once more when the pleasure gets too much.

Obito can't stand it anymore. He's been watching for so damn long, dwelling more and more on how it'd be like to fuck Kakashi into the bed and give the man his well-deserved, self-abstained orgasm, and Kakashi is getting nowhere with his masturbation. At this rate, it'll take a long time before he finally comes, and Obito has reached his limit of all common sense and self-control if he has to sit through anymore of this.

"Do you need some help?" he growls as he comes closer.

"H-Help?"

Obito holds out his hand, asking for Kakashi's dildo.

"It's dirty..."

"I don't care."

Kakashi embarrassedly hands over the dildo.

Obito spreads Kakashi's legs apart. The completely lost man stares up at him in utter disbelief.

"O-Obito?"

Obito presses the dildo to Kakashi's entrance and pushes it in, Kakashi choking on a trembling moan. Obito begins to steadily pound the toy into Kakashi's behind, craning himself down to fiercely lock lips with the younger male. Kakashi whimpers against his lips, instinctively parting his legs to let the dildo penetrate him better. He shivers at Obito's well-timed motions, Obito thrusting the dildo repeatedly into Kakashi's prostate.

"Obito, f-faster, it- it feels so good..."

"It does?" Obito breathes.

Kakashi looks at him with such a delectably helpless expression. Unable to help himself, he guides Kakashi’s lips to meet his own once more, delving his tongue into the younger's mouth and kissing him breathless.

As Obito persistently swallows up Kakashi's delicious moans and the ecstacy consumes Kakashi, the latter unwinds into the sheets and submissively allows Obito to fuck him with the dildo, hands trembling from the pleasure. Seeing Kakashi has fully relaxed, Obito unzips his pants, swiftly stepping out of them. He tugs down his boxers just barely for his erection to spring out, Kakashi staring up at him with large eyes.

Obito begins to stroke himself with one hand, relishing in how Kakashi arches off the mattress with every thrust sent deep into his hole. Biting on the back of his palm, Kakashi writhes against the bed while his other hand clutching onto the bed sheets. Obito breathes harder, absolutely turned on from the show. Those cherry red lips are beginning to drive him crazy and so, Obito lugs out the dildo from Kakashi's behind, the latter's erection falling flat against his stomach. Kakashi looks up at him with hazy, confused eyes and Obito brings the dildo over to Kakashi's mouth. 

"Suck," Obito whispers, Kakashi blinking a few times before gingerly parting his lips. He obediently takes the dildo into his mouth, Obito biting back a growl as he watches Kakashi swallow up the purple dildo, swollen lips wrapped tight around the toy. He strokes Kakashi's silver locks as his own cock agitatedly stands, clearly begging for attention.

As Obito thrusts the dildo into Kakashi's mouth, he pulls it out after a long moment and leans down. He whispers against the younger's ear, his hair matted with sweat, "How about I give you something bigger?"

Kakashi's fingers curl as Obito moves back into view, the two gazing at one another intensely. Kakashi slowly nods and shakily wipes his lips, Obito immediately clambering over the other. Kakashi obeys immediately and parts his lips, unsurely grabbing Obito's hips and coaxing Obito's large erection into his mouth. He whimpers when Obito's cock slides into his mouth, Obito cocking his head back with a guttural moan.

Unable to hold himself back, Obito grabs Kakashi's hair and gently thrusts into the younger's mouth, nearly coming right then and there from how Kakashi looks, flushed and with his mouth wrapped around his thick cock. Kakashi relaxes the back of his throat and he allows Obito to fuck his mouth, shy fingers running up Obito's chiselled stomach contours.

Obito tugs himself out and crouches down to kiss the younger senseless, running his hand up Kakashi's bare body. He nips down the younger's jawline and sucks on his adam's apple, thumbing his nipple roughly. He descends and takes on a bud into his mouth, Kakashi grasping onto his shoulders with a moan as Obito sucks relentlessly.

As Obito makes a trail down, he eyes Kakashi's dripping cock and licks the tip, causing Kakashi to jerk harshly. His eyes nearly beg Obito to take him whole and Obito gladly acquiesces, the wet warmth of his mouth encasing Kakashi's length. Kakashi's fingers dig into the sheets as he tries to buck his hips into the delicious wetness, but Obito holds down Kakashi's hips and runs his tongue down the younger’s cock. He roughly flicks at Kakashi's tip with his tongue, sucking hard on Kakashi's pinkish rod.

In less than a minute, Kakashi finally convulses with a sharp cry, his eyes squinting shut as he bursts his load into Obito's mouth. Lapping up his sweet juices, Obito shifts and pushes Kakashi's legs up, rubbing his cock against Kakashi's puckered entrance and kissing the latter dry. It's almost intoxicating to see Kakashi's lips stained with his own cum, looking so fucked senseless he can barely see straight.

Obito lifts Kakashi's legs as the younger male parts his lips, glancing up at Obito for an answer.

"My turn," Obito breathes, pulling Kakashi by the hips and positioning himself by Kakashi's entrance. He slowly pushes himself in, Kakashi cupping his mouth with a shaky whine. He releases a moan once Obito pushes all the way in, breathing harshly to get used to Obito's huge size.

When he begins to push himself back, Obito leans over to capture the younger male's battered lips, enjoying Kakashi's tight warmth. It feels better than he'd ever imagined, those pink walls tightly clenched around his cock and his tip running over that abused bump Kakashi was having fun prodding at. Obito presses Kakashi's thighs down and thrusts into Kakashi slowly, the younger man melting into a mess of moans. His cock has come to life once more, clearly enjoying the stimulation in his behind.

As Kakashi begins to moan for more, Obito speeds up his pace, pounding his thick cock into Kakashi's hole. He strikes Kakashi's prostate with every go, expertly pulling back and slamming himself right into the man's sweet spot. He crouches down and swallows up Kakashi's sweet whimpers, nipping at his swollen lips while steadily fucking him into the bed.

"A-Ah... More, Obito," Kakashi's voice quivers between their kisses, Obito stroking his cheek and humming in a guttural rasp. Kakashi's eyes squint shut when Obito rams into him particularly hard, Obito interlocking one hand with the other's limp one against the pillow. Obito brushes his nose against Kakashi's cheek and the younger dizzily pries open his eyes, lashes batting against his flushed cheek.

"I'm going to come," Kakashi whimpers, biting down on his lower lip when Obito determinedly thrusts faster. The younger man's hole eats up Obito's large cock obediently, prostate throbbing from stimulation and Kakashi's neglected member twitching once in a while from simply anal pleasure. Obito sends the younger male a small smirk and angles his cock to hit Kakashi's sweet spot harder with every thrust, Kakashi beginning to see stars.

With how tight Kakashi's hole is, Obito feels heat coil in his abdomen, his cock even more stimulated by how Kakashi is clenching back on him fervently, about to come. Obito takes the other's weeping member into his rough hand and with a few strokes, Kakashi arches against the sheet with a loud, shaky cry, spilling white over his stomach again and convulsing against the sheets. Obito lets Kakashi ride out his orgasm with his thrusts not subsiding, the latter shivering from overstimulation as hot tears pool at the side of his eyes.

Finally, Obito shoots his load into Kakashi, the sight of Kakashi fluttering open his eyes and the absolutely fucked senseless look in his pupils sending Obito over the edge. He milks himself off his cum, Kakashi's hole gladly sucking him dry as Kakashi lies limp against the bedsheets. Obito pants heavily, slowly pulling himself out from Kakashi and watching his cum drip from the younger's puckered, red hole.

Obito leans down and seals their lips, Kakashi just barely managing to reciprocate with how tired he is. Obito falls onto the side of the bed and pulls the younger into his embrace, pressing their foreheads together and making Kakashi look him in the eye.

Kakashi first gazes elsewhere before he musters up the courage to bring his eyes to meet Obito’s, embarrassment and bewilderment still flooding Kakashi's mind.

Obito presses their lips together and wraps his arm tight around the other's waist. He stares him deep in the eyes and whispers, "Why don’t you let me help you next time too?"

Kakashi bites his lip. “You really aren’t weirded out?”

Obito laughs. “Are you seriously asking me that when we just fucked?”

Kakashi flushes at that. “Do you have to be so explicit?”

“Says the one who reads porn in public.” Another laugh. “I wouldn’t say I wasn’t the least bit surprised. It just had never crossed my mind, you know? That you’d be into getting fucked instead of giving it, since you like to read those weird books so much. I thought you liked women.”

Kakashi looks like he wants to protest about Obito’s choice of words, but ends up letting out a sigh instead. “Well, there are people getting fucked too in those books. And I happen to like a guy. I just didn’t expect you to... not get weirded out.”

“To get turned on by it, you mean,” Obito snorts. “And I happen to like a guy, too. Wouldn’t it be funny if we actually liked each other?” He tries to say it as a joke, but it sounds forced even to his own ears. Because damn, if Kakashi really likes a guy and that guy isn’t Obito he doesn’t think he’ll be just ‘kind of upset’ now.

If Kakashi gets together with someone who makes him happy, Obito would want to be happy for him too. And he will. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be crushed about it either. Kakashi is all he’s got.

And to imagine someone else being able to see Kakashi in that state and do what they’ve just done...

“Well, if you liked me too then yeah, it would be funny.” Kakashi’s voice comes out as a whisper, almost timid as the younger male now has his face tucked in Obito’s shoulder.

Obito shifts, blinking in surprise. His response comes after a drawn-out pause. “What?”

Kakashi sighs. “I like you, dumbass.”

Obito freezes instinctively, the three words falling apart into the most breath-stopping revelation Obito has ever heard.

Kakashi doesn’t notice. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy you came today and that my first time was with you. I’ve always been too scared to even just imagine it no matter how much I like you.” He lets out a shaky breath. “Wish I could just keep my mouth shut.”

Obito frowns. “Why not? Why don’t you want me to know?”

“What’s the point of you knowing if you don’t feel the same way?” Kakashi scoffs, the vulnerability in his voice unfamiliar and misplaced. “It’ll just make things awkward between us.” He attempts to slip out of Obito’s hold but the latter grabs him by the shoulders.

“I like you too, Bakakashi,” Obito raises his voice. He stares back firmly into Kakashi’s surprised eyes and tightens his grip. “I’ve liked you for a few years now. Or maybe I’ve liked you since we were kids but I’d never acknowledged it because we were both boys. But now I know that if there’s anyone I’d want to spend the rest of my life with, it would be you. No one else matters to me as much as you do.”

Kakashi blinks twice at Obito’s sudden words vomit. “...You like me too? But why?”

Obito groans. “What do you mean ‘why’?”

Kakashi lowers his gaze. “Well, you used to like Rin and I-“

“Don’t you dare finish that. I know what you’re going to say,” Obito warns. “Haven’t I made it clear that I don’t hold it against you, Kakashi? You told me what happened yourself. There was nothing you could’ve done. And my crush on Rin is a thing of the past. She’s in a better place now and I’m sure she’d want us to be happy too.”

Kakashi looks back up and is met with Obito’s warm gaze. They smile at each other instinctively, no words spilling from their lips. Obito’s cheeks are warm and he wants to kiss Kakashi into the mattress again, so he does just that.

Kakashi curls his fingers on Obito’s shoulders and struggles to keep up, kissing back chastely while Obito ravages his lips. They part with a mess of heavy breaths, Kakashi’s eyes mesmerizingly dazed. Obito loses himself in the sensation of it all—the wetness on his lips, Kakashi’s shivering breaths, the string of saliva fraying as they had parted.

It takes some moment for both to come back to their senses.

“I can’t believe you like me, though,” Obito remarks.

“What’s so hard to believe about it? I never dated anyone and spent most of my time putting up with you.” Kakashi narrows his eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell me you liked me, dumbass?”

“I thought you didn’t like me back. So it didn’t make sense to tell you when I was fine with things the way they were,” Obito muses. “Same for you, wasn’t it?”

“…Yeah,” Kakashi confesses.

Obito cocks a brow and smiles hintingly. “So you’re a dumbass too.”

Kakashi stifles a small laugh. “If you hadn’t come over today, how long do you think it would’ve taken us to realize?”

“Probably another twenty five years or so. When you were fifty and you still weren’t interested in women, I’d get the hint that you like dick.”

Kakashi takes his pillow and smacks Obito with it. “I could be asexual, not craving for your dick.”

“Either-or.” Obito grins. “So... we are together now?”

Kakashi melts into a smile. “If you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few hours early but happy birthday, Kakashi!


End file.
